The Day After Wednesday
by ImABrokenDeanWinchester
Summary: When Wednesday Addams goes into a coma after a horrible accident only days after her sixteenth birthday, Crow, Wednesday's "Dark Prince" is heartbroken;scared that he will never see his "Dark Beauty" Morticia and Gomez scared for their little girl. Will Wednesday ever wake up? Will she die? Will Crow's life completely fall apart? Will Morticia and Gomez lose their baby girl?
1. The Surprise Date and Promise

***This is my first Addams Family Fanfiction; So Please, no hate. Also some of the characters are made by me. ***

 ** _Chapter One: The Surprise Date And Promise_**

"Wednesday, darling," My mother, Morticia, said. "Yes, mother." I said as I chopped the beef in the kitchen. "Your birthday is in two days." My father, Gomez, said. "I know father." I said as a put the meat into a pot. "What do you want for you sixteenth birthday?" Mother asked. A black hearse, a new pet (maybe a spider or python), or even a new set of surgery knives and utensils is what I am thinking about. Sounds like an amazing set of gifts to me. "Wednesday," Father said. "Father I am thinking about what I want." I said in return. "Okay, dear." Mother said sweetly. "Remember no sparkles." A small note Thing brought said. I don't like sparkles. "Father," I said. "Yes, Wednesday." Father said. "I really want a black hearse, a new spider or python, or maybe even a new set of surgery knives and utensils." I said. "Okay darling," Mother said.

The doorbell rang. I walked to the door. "Go Away!" I yelled. "Why would I go away?" Crow asked. I opened the door. "Wednesday," Crow said. He kissed my hand. Our relationship was sort of like my mother and father's relationship. Crow was so different from the others. He was dark and creepy like me. "Crow, what are you doing here?" I asked. "I am coming to get you for an early birthday dinner, because you will be with your family for your actual birthday." Crow said. "Okay," I said. He grabbed my hand and he walked me to his beautiful hearse. "Come, my dark beauty." Crow said lightly. "I am coming, my dark prince." I replied. He opened the door and let me in. He walked to his side and sat in the driver's seat. "Dark Beauty, where do you want to go?" He asked. I looked at him. "I am fine with anyplace in town." I answered.

We went to a dark restaurant that's walls were the color of red wine. The seats were as black as the night sky. It was amazing. Crow ordered our food and looks at me. "You will be sixteen in two days, Dark Beauty." Crow said. "I know. I am sort of excited." I answered. "Well, Dark Beauty it is time for my gift to you." Crow said. I raised an eyebrow. "He sat a small black box on the table. I looked at the box for a minute and then picked it up. I opened the box and in the bow was a ring. It was a silver ring with a black diamond in the center. Red rubies etched the outer sides of the ring. I looked at him. "It is a promise ring. I promise that you are my one and only. I promise that you are my Dark Beauty. I promise, no, I swear that I love you more than life itself." Crow said. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. I was happy. He took the ring and slipped it on my ring finger of my left hand. "It is beautiful." I said. He smiled. He kissed the ring and then my hand. "You are my Dark Beauty, Wednesday." Crow said.

Our food came shortly after that. I ate my food and Crow ate his. He paid the waitress and left a tip. "Come," he said. He grabbed my hand and we walked to his car. We drove back to my house and I was surprised to see my mother at the door. I got out of the car and Crow followed. "Wednesday there was no warning of when you were coming home and where you were?" She said. I looked at her. "Sorry, mother. I thought nothing about it. I was excited to go out with Crow." I said. "It is okay darling." Mother said and walked back in the house.


	2. Happy Birthday

_Chapter Two: Happy Birthday_

I sat on the edge of my bed. I didn't sleep at all. I was so excited, because today is my sixteenth birthday. I am officially SIXTEEN! I want to scream. So much happiness, I have never been like this before. I have been happy because Crow gave me a promise ring. The fact that I am now sixteen has added to my excitement.

"Wednesday," My mother yelled. I looked up at the clock. It is now six o'clock in the morning. "Yes," I answered. "Why are you up so early?" My father said. "I didn't sleep. I am excited." I said. I laughed to myself. "Come down, Dark Beauty." I heard Crow's deep voice say. I was already on my way down the stairs.

Crow stood at the bottom of the stairs. My mother and father stood by the kitchen door. I smiled at them. Crow kissed my hand. "Dark Beauty you look wonderful." Crow said with a smile. My father raised his eyebrows at the fact that Crow called me his Dark Beauty. "Thank You, Dark Prince." I replied. Mother looked at father shocked that I had just called someone by a pet name. "Come, we have made breakfast." Mother said. I looked at her. Crow wrapped an arm around me. He escorted me to the dining room table.

Everyone jumped up and yelled, "Happy Birthday." A smile spread across my face. I didn't usually smile, but I guess today was a good reason to. I wrapped my arms around my father's neck. "Thank you," I whispered. He hugged me. I hugged my mother. "Thank you, too." I whispered. She hugged me. I looked at everyone around me. I felt so _happy._ My day was going to be great.

We ate breakfast. The whole family was coming this evening for a ball (or dance.) Mother wanted to take me out today for dress shopping. She wanted me to have a new dress for my special dance.

"Come, darling." My mother said. We walked through the mall. The mall was huge. "I am coming," I replied as I stared at all of the clothing and food. We walked to a small store. The sign read 'Hot Topic.' Everything inside was so _amazing._ I had sort of gotten into music as I grew older. Crow had even taken me to a few concerts for dates. I looked around the store. I found a tee shirt and some leggings. It would look cute. I didn't really want to wear anything dressy. "Do you want to wear that?" Mother asked. I looked at her and nodded. "I really like it." I admitted. She smiled and took the clothes from my hands. "Let's buy these then." She smiled. She bought the black shirt with a band on it and the leggings. She agreed that it would look really good on me. Now all I had to do was wait for the dance.

Our relatives began arriving not long after Mother and I got back from the mall. I ran upstairs and changed into my Pierce the Veil shirt and leggings. I also got a little bow that was black and had teal print that read Pierce the Veil. I started to like this band a little after I met Crow. He liked to listen to that kind of music.

Someone knocked on my door. "Come in," I called. Crow opened the door. "Hello, Beautiful." Crow said. He wore a plain black tee shirt and some black jeans. He kissed my hand and took my hand. We started toward the large room that the ball would be held in. We stood in front of the door. Crow kissed me softly. We walked in and everyone yelled, "Happy birthday." I smiled. This is the final event of the day.

I had danced with my father and my cousins. Crow walked up at the end of the ball. It was almost over. "May I have this dance?" He asked with a smile. "Yes," I said. He grabbed my hands and twirled me around the room.

Finally the ball was over. Today was the best day. Crow came up behind me and hugged me. I turned to face him. I kissed him. I never want to lose him.


	3. Chapter 3

***Warning: May be a** **REALLY** **sad chapter.***

Chapter Three: Lost in devastation; Dragged toward the grave

I drove down the road as the rain battered the black hearse. I was driving toward my house. The dark sky made the road hard to see. Lightening cracked across the dark cloudy sky. I kept driving.

The rain began to come harder. All I could hear was the loud sound of the rain as it hit the top of the roof. The road was slowly getting more and more invisible. So, close to home. I need to get out of this storm. I saw the small turn that I had to take to drive through town toward my house.

I turned. The tires slid across the pavement. I couldn't control the car. I jolted forward. The car slid and hit the railing that lined the road. The railing folded in as the car hit it. The car fell down the small hill. I felt every roll the car did as it fell. My head slammed against the dash and steering wheel every few second. I knew I probably had a concussion. The car jolted to a stop. The rain still battered the car. My head fell forward toward and all I saw was darkness.

I sat at a small table in a dark café. I was about to go over to Wednesday's house, but I wanted to grab some coffee. I stared at the wall and just couldn't stop thinking. Thoughts crowded my head. I hadn't heard from Wednesday since this morning. She calls every morning, calls when she gets off work, and then she call when she gets home. She hasn't called at all. I was starting to get worried.

My phone rang. I looked down to see a number I had not seen before. I picked it up and answered. "Hello," I said into the cellphone. "Is this Crow?" An unfamiliar voice said. "Yes sir," I replied. "We have your girlfriend here at the hospital. She was in a horrible accident." The voice said. My heart stopped. No! My Dark Beauty! Please God, don't let her be hurt. "Sir, will you please come down to the hospital. We have already got her family down here. They wanted you to come." The voice said calmly. "I will be there shortly." I answered and tapped the end call button.

I drove fast on my motorcycle. I decided not to drive my hearse today. It was the wrong move because it started raining at noon. I drove faster. I couldn't bear the thought of losing Wednesday. I had to make sure she was alive. She HAD to be alive. She was a fighter.

I pulled into the hospital parking lot and got off the motorcycle. I was quick to grab my phone and check to see if I had any messages. Only two? I had one from my mom calling about the wreck and one from Morticia telling me to get down to hospital fast.

The doors opened automatically as I walked into the hospital. It smelled like Lysol and bleach. I wrinkled my nose. The concoction burned my nostrils. I walked up to the large desk. A small, frail woman sat behind it. She looked up at me. Her deep set brown eyes made her look more sickly. "Hello dear," She said. "May I help you?" She added. I looked at her and nodded. "I am here to see Wednesday Addams." I whispered. I could hardly talk. "Okay, I will show you where her room is." The woman said. She stood and walked quickly. She was very fast to look so sick. She grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall way to a room. "Here is her room." The woman said and headed back to her desk.

I stared at the door. I was too scared to open it. I was worried about what lay behind the large metal door. I was worried that she would be gone; lost in the black abyss named death. Would she be waiting for me dark eyes shining in the light? Would she be laying there without life? Would she be there at all?

I opened the door and walked in. She lay in the bed. Her heart's monitor slowly beeping which let me know she was alive, barely. My legs couldn't hold me up. I fell to my knees. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I wanted to wipe them away, but I could barely move. I didn't want to move.

A pair of hands helped me up. I looked up to see Gomez Addams. "Hello sir," I choked out. If I talk much I was going to burst into tears. "Hello Crow," Morticia said from behind Gomez. I looked over his shoulder at her. Gomez moved away and stood by Morticia's side. "What happened?" I asked. They looked at me. "She was driving and turned too sharply. The tires slip and she hit the metal side bars of the road. They broke and the car tumbled down the hill." Gomez explained. I stared at Wednesday's face. Her beautiful face cut up. She looked horrible. She was still my Dark Beauty, but suddenly she was slipping from my fingers. "Is she going to wake up?" I asked. "Crow, she is in a coma. We have no clue when or if she will wake up." Morticia said. I could tell her and Gomez were about to fall about. I couldn't lose Wednesday. I couldn't lose my Dark Beauty. She was everything to me. If I lost her there was no reason to live.

Almost everyone had left. Morticia, Gomez, me, and Pugsley were the only ones left. Morticia was on the couch asleep and Gomez held her head in his lap. Both lay silently sleeping. Pugsley was sitting in a chair. He snored loudly. I sat in a plastic chair beside Wednesday's bed. She was barely breathing. She looked half dead. My Dark Beauty was being pulled toward the grave. The Grimm reaper would have to wait. It isn't her time. She is supposed to stay with me. She is mine Death! Stay Away From Her! She is Mine!


	4. Chapter 4

***New Chapter! This will be a short chapter***

Chapter Four

I sat in the chair beside Wednesday's bed. I visited her every day. I prayed every day that she would be awake. Every Single Day! I just wanted her back. She was everything to me. I can't lose her.

I walked calmly out of her room. I had school today. God, school was rough without Wednesday. She was everything to me. Without her I was dead.

I walked into the school. Everyone was silent when I went down the hall. I walked into my first block. When I walked into the room everyone close their mouths. I sat down in my desk and looked at the ground. "Crow," the teacher called. I looked up at him. "Yes sir," I replied. "How is Wednesday?" He asked. All the teachers would ask me that. Students asked me that, too. "Her vitals are good, but the hospital said that the longer she is out the more they think she will never wake up." My voice cracked as I spoke those words. "What are her parents doing?" He asked. "They are worried that she won't wake up." I answered. "Okay," he answered.

I walked into my house. I wanted to cry. I can't lose her! So many people asked me about her. I always answered the same, she is getting better but she is still in a coma. People a coma is not getting better! Death must really want her. She can't die. She just can't. She will wake up, right?

I sat down at the table in my kitchen. My phone buzzed. "Hello," I answered. "Hey dude," my friend, Luke, said. "Hi," I answered. "You sound dead." He said. "Good, my voice doesn't make me sound alive." I remarked. "You need to get out of the house." Luke said. "Really, now?" I said sarcastically. "Yes, I will come and get you in ten minutes." Luke announced. He hung up.

I stood outside with a cigarette. I had not smoked since me and Wednesday got together. She didn't really like me smoking, so I quit.

A car pulled up. "Hi," Luke yelled from the car. "Hi," I said. "Come on," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

***I need help deciding what will happen next and Wednesday and Crow's relationship name. Will you all help me? Leave comments, please.***

Chapter Five

"Are you okay?" Luke asked. "Yep, my girlfriend is dying. SO I am so freaking happy!" I yelled. "Calm down," Luke urged. "Sorry, Luke. I just-I have been dead since she went into a coma." I admitted. I looked down at the ground. "I am sorry, Crow. We should go get a drink." Luke smiled. "Sounds good, just stop me at seven." I smiled back. "Okay," Luke smiled.

We drove up to a bar. Luke always had a fake ID so we would get in, because he got me one, too. We walked up to the bouncer. "ID," the bouncer said. Luke outstretched his hand, and I outstretched mine. "Go in," the bouncer said.

We walked in and headed over to the bar. I ordered a few shots of Jack Daniels. I don't know what Luke ordered, though I know he will not be driving home.

I don't know how much time passed, but I am sure it had to be hours. Luke was drunk as drunk got. Me? Not so much. I had only a few Luke had about twenty. I know he will not be driving.

I waded through the crowd and over to Luke. He had a girl on each arm. He smiled at me. "Luke we have to go." I said. "What? Why?" He slurred. "You are drunk, and about to pass out." I yelled over the girls protest. "Fine," he said. "Bye ladies," he kissed each of them and gave them his number. I rolled my eyes. "Come on," I said. I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the bar.

"I am driving." I announced. "Why?" Luke asked. "I don't want to die because of a drunk driver." I said. "Okay," he said. He got into the passenger seat. I got in the driver's seat and drove him home.

He went inside his house. I turned off his car and got out. I can walk the rest of the way home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I walked into my house and threw a punch at the wall. I don't know why I was mad, maybe trying to at least drink away some of the pain. I may have only drunk a little but it was enough to make me numb for a second. Every second counts. I walked into my room and fell onto my bed. I can't lose her. I can't lose her. I can't. I can't. I Can't!

I walked into the hospital. The smell of cleaner and grief filled my nose. I shivered. Something doesn't feel right.

I walked down the hall after speaking with the lady at the desk. I saw Morticia and Gomez walk out. I froze in my tracks. They come every day, but not this early.

"Crow," Gomez said.

"Hello Sir," I smiled.  
"You must be so worried." Morticia said.  
I looked at her and nodded. "I am really worried about her. I know you must be too, Mr. and Mrs. Addams."

"Don't worry, darling, we are trying our best to get through it." Morticia said.

"She will pull through. Wednesday is an Addams." Gomez smiled.

I smiled at them and walked into Wednesday's hospital room. She was on the bed. The monitors were beeping slowly, but a lot better than yesterday. Her heart sounded….. Stronger. Gomez was right she will pull through. She is an Addams. She is Wednesday Addams. My Dark Beauty. The love of my life.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I was walking through the dark with Crow at my side. We will be together forever. He is my Dark Prince. He is the love of my life. He is the one person in this world that will keep me sane. The person in the world that I will have at my side forever

I sat in the chair beside Wednesday's bed. Her dark hair was faded because of her not really being that healthy because of her coma. Her normally pale skin was as white as snow. She looked like she was dead.

 _No crow, don't think like that. She is NOT dead. She will not die._ I thought to myself.

Wednesday looked as though she was barely breathing. She was not going to lose this battle.  
She is an Addams. She will always be an Addams. She is so strong and a fighter. She will make it.

Right?

 ***I am so sorry for not updating. We have been testing at my school and I have had no time to update any of my stories. I am so sorry. I will have a better update up later.***


	8. Not a Chapter

***Someone commented that this story's title is a rip off of The Day Before Wednesday. I am very sorry. I had no knowledge that there was story called that. I just wanted to name it The Day After Wednesday.***


	9. Chapter 8

***Here is the update you people have been waiting for."**

Chapter Eight

*beep, beep*

I can hear but I am still stuck in this black oblivion. A oblivion that…

Wait, what is that. Something was in front of me. I walked toward it. It was..

ME!

I looked around. Am I dead?

"Wednesday, my dark beauty, I can't lose you. It is not your time to go. It is time for you to wake up. Please, wake up." Crow, my dark prince, pleaded.

I felt my heart ache at the sight of him. He looked fragile, now.

So, fragile… I put my hand on his shoulder. I knew he would not know I was there. I am just a spirit right now. I guess this might be me about to go.

"Crow, I'm not going to leave. I will wake up. I promise. I WILL WAKE UP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He couldn't hear me. No one could. I was…

Alone.


End file.
